El poder del amor verdadero
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Mikan es culpada injustamente de un asesinato, sin casi nadie que la apoye, huye al bosque en busca de refugio, allí conoce a Ruka y a Natsume, y Mikan empieza a sentir algo por el pelinegro al igual que el por ella, pero el asesino no se quedará quieto y hará lo posible por hacer la vida de Mikan imposible...¿cuál sera la solución a todo este problema?¿bastará sólo amor verdadero?


**EL PODER DEL AMOR VERDADERO**

 **1: Culpada**

 **Pov Mikan.**

Hola, soy Mikan Sakura, tengo 15 años y soy una princesa hada, pero con un problema...sin alas ¿por que? Pues de pequeña una de mis alas se quebró, dejándola inservible y no me quedo otra mas que decirle al médico que me las cortara, y desde ese entonces soy la única chica en todo el reino que no tiene alas, pero aun asi no me he rendido y he seguido adelante. Mi padre trata de darme todo solo para que yo olvide eso, pues mis alas eran demadiado impprtante para mi y el hecho de abandonarlas me lastimó mucho , pero poco a poco lo estoy superando, es mas, ya no me afecta en lo mas mínimo gracias a mi padre.

Como todas las hadas, yo tengo mi propio poder, cada hada tiene 2 poderes, el esencial y el especial. El esencial es el que tienes desde nacimiento y puede ser de distintos elementos de la naturaleza, el mio es el tipo hielo (tipo Elsa de Frozen XD ) , puedo congelar lo que sea, y con respecto a los poderes especiales, son los que aparecen solo en los momentos críticos, por lo cual yo aun no se cual sera mi poder especial.

Ahora mismo iré a dar una vuelta, pues estar en este castillo es bastante agotador.

Papá! Papá! - dije emocionada aunque no me halla fijado que mi padre estaba ocupado haciendo unos trabajos .de la familia real, el es el rey de todo el pueblo y todos lo respetan.

Que ocurre Mikan? Por que tan emocionada?- preguntó el, era en serio, el ya sabia para que era y sin embargo me lo preguntaba preguntaba, mi papá es el mejor.

Puedo dar un paseo por el pueblo?- dije con ojitos de perrito arrepentido que eran los que siempre le hacía a mi padre para cualquier cosa

Mmmm esta bien, pero vuelve pronto- dijo, yupi lo habia conseguido, pues en ese palacio solo se pasa aburrido

Salí como de costumbre a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio, pues eran bellos, todas las flores fueron cuidadas por mamá cuando estuvo viva, ella murió hace mucho tiempo, es decir murió al darme a luz, eso fue un golpe fuerte para papá, pero desde ese entonces, papá se hizo la promesa de cuidarme y darme todo lo que necesito. Mamá tenia el poder de la flora y su poder especial era revivir plantas y flores muertas, pues ella amaba las flores, esas son cosas que papá me contaba cuando era pequeña.

Recuerdo esto mientras doy un paseo por el jardín, pero no se porque estoy empezando a tener un man presentimiento...

 **Fin pov Mikan.**

Cerca de donde Mikan estaba había algo curioso y aterrador, eran 2 personas peleando o mas bien, una persona y un elfo...

Cual es su poder anciano!- gritó un chico vestido de negro, y con la cara tapada, lo que apenas se veía eran sus ojos.

Ya te lo dije, es un poder puro- respondió el elfo, parecía un sabio, pero a la vez se veía asustado pues el chico tenía un cuchillo a la mano.

Dime de que se trata, idiota- gritó el chico mientras apretaba el cuchillo con fuerza, pues se veía ansioso de saber cual era el poder de esa persona, que solo sabían ellos dos.

No te lo diré! Tu usaras ese poder solo para hacer el mal, demonio!- grito el elfo, haciendo que ese chico se molestara más de lo que ya estaba y le enterrara en cuchillo en la pierna del elfo haciendo que este sufra un gran dolor- AAAAHHH!

Si no quieres sufrir más, dime cual es su poder!- ordenó este chico quien ya estaba mas enojado que antes, pies la palabra de "demonio" no le gustó para nada.

Solo se que tiene un poder relacionado con la vida, pero aún no nace ese poder especial- dijo el elfo agarrandose la pierna, pues le dolía mucho :(

Relacionado con la vida?- dijo el chico poniéndose a pensar- Que clase de poder? - volvió a insistir.

Ya te dije todo lo que sabía, ahora dejame en paz- dijo el elfo molesto, pero en realidad era que no quería que el chico se enterara toda la verdad.

Mentiroso! Eres el elfo mas sabio de todo el pueblo, sabes el poder de cada hada incluso antes de que naciera, debes saber esta informacion y exigo saberla!- dijo el chico apuntando lo con el cuchillo que cargaba.

Mientras tanto había una chica que se acercaba inconciente a ese lugar...

 **Pov Mikan**

Estaba dando lo gran paseo, la verdad es que me emocionaba caminar por los campos de flores donde se que mi mamá habitó anteriormente, pero este mal presentimiento seguía y la verdad, no me gustaba para nada,, seguí caminando y de repente escuché unos ruidos extraños por lo que decidí avanzar un poco mas rápido.

Después divise algo a lo lejos, era un... ¿elfo?. Si, era un elfo, pero no parecía cualquier elfo, se me hace algo conocido...OMG! Era Saikano, el elfo mas sabio de todos,, el sabe los poderes especiales de todas las hadas incluso hasta antes de nacer, el es mi ídolo, apuesto a que sabe cual es mi poder especial, iré a averiguar.

Me acerque un poco nas y me dí cuenta que estaba...¿herido? Que le habra pasado en la pierna y aun peor.. ¿con quién rayos estaba? Era un chico vestido de negro que apenas se le ve la cara y aparte tiene un cuchillo en sus manos y además , estoy segura que el fue quien lo apuñalo en la pierna , pero ¿por qué?. Me escondí en unos arbustos mientras escuchaba su conversación, yo definitivamente iba a descubrir que rayos pasaba aquí.

Dímelo de una buena vez!- dijo el chico molesto, pero ¿por que rayos le gritaba? Quien se cree que es? Y ademas ¿de que rayos hablaban? No entendía nada pero solo veía que el elfo sufría del dolor.

YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO HARÉ! - dijo el elfo molesto, es decir, mas molesto que nunca, se notaba la insistencia del chico y parece que esto habia hecho molestar al elfo pero aun peor, el chico mostro una sonrisa sádica que daba miedo y empezó a alzar el cuchillo ¿qué tenía pensado hacer?.

ENTONCES MUERE IDIOTA!- dijo y acto seguido le enterró el cuchillo en el estómago haciendo que el elfo gritara y ademas derramara bastante sangre, en ese momento no supe como reaccionar, me llevé las manos a mi cara asustada y mis ojos inconscientemente empezaron a derramar lágrimas. - Tienes algo que decir antes de tu muerte?- dijo el chico después de apuñalarlo¿ cómo se atrevía? Ese era un corazon de piedra, no lo conocía pero ya lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Si tengo...no permitiré que le hagas daño a la princesa Mikan- susurró el elfo antes de cerrar los ojos, esperen un minuto...¿que tenia que ver yo en ese lío? Y ademas ¿será qué estoy en problemas? Rayos, no tengo tiempo de pensar de pensar en esto, debo rescatar a Saikano.

Salí de mi escondite sin pensarlo dos veces y la primera reacción del chico fue un asombro inexplicable, me miró con miedo.oí

Rayos, Mikan!- dijo y luego salió corriendo, ahí tuve dos dudas,¿como se atrevía a llamarme Mikan con tanta confianza? ¿y por qué salía corriendo? Ese era un cobarde de primera categoría.

Corrí hasta Saikano y tomé el cuchillo que estaba en su estómago y por accidente me embarre de sangre el vestido y comencé a hablarle.

Saikano, saikano por favor despierta- el no contestaba y yo me empecé a deseperar y a llorar- Saikano...SAIKANOOOO- gritè con todas ni fuerzas, me sentía triste y devastada hasta que de repente escuché un...

"CLICK "

Ese era el sonido de... ¿una cámara?. Si definitivamente era una cámara pero...¿de dónde?. Después fe ese sonido salieron de los arbustos, unos policías que al parecer me tomaron una foto, esperen un minuto...¿ME TOMARON UNA FOTO? No puede ser, sera que me ven como sospechosa.

Princesa Mikan, queda arrestada por asesinar a el elfo mas sabio de todos, a Saikano- esperen un minuto, me estaban acusando de asesina cuando en realidad yo ahuyente al verdadero culpable, rayos, empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

Es...esperen, yo no soy ninguna asesina...el..el..el verdadero culpable salió corriendo...lo...lo...lo juro- maldición, empece a tartamudear lo cual me hacía mas sospechosa.

Ah si? Y esto que es?- dijo el enseñandome la foto que tomó, ahí estaba yo, cogiendo el cuchillo y aparte con sangre en mis manos y mi vestido, de verdad parecía que yo hubiese sido la asesina.

Es un malentendido- dije con miedo, porque era la verdad, estaba aterrada, nunca me habían acusado de algo y estaba aterrada.

Guardias... atrapenla!- ordenó y en ese momento toda la cuadrilla de policías vinieron por mí, yo no sabía que hacer y salí corriendo.

Estaba desesperada, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero los policías eran mas rápidos ya que ellos usaban sus alas mientras que yo usaba mis pies, cuando me quize dar cuenta, ya estaba cerca del castillo pero los policías ya estaban pot alcanzarme y la única opción que tenía era gritar.

MALDICIÓN. ABRAN LA PUERTA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas hacia el castillo y el cuidador de la puerta me obedeció al ver mi desesperación.

yo entré corriendo al castillo sin dar una explicación pero para mi mala suerte, el policía que tomó la foto alcanzó a entrar antes de que el cuidador de la puerta la cerrara, rayos, debía llegar a la sala principal antes de que me atrape.

DETENTE AHÍ ASESINA!- gritó mientras volaba, yo solo me asombre ¿cómo. se atrevía a llamarme asesina? Este idiota estaba mal de la cabeza.

YA LES DIJE A TODOS USTEDES QUE NO SOY UNA ASESINA!- grite refiriendome a el y a todos los policías que se quedaron afuera del castillo.

Estaba asustada pero no servía para nada estar con miedo, en medio de mi carrera, el me alcanzó, me tomó de los brazos impidiendome mover.

Sueltame ahora, soy la princesa Mikan y si me haces algo te la verás con mi padre- traté de hacerme la bravita pero eso no era suficiente, el solo me miró y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

No querras decir...asesina Mikan- dijo susurrando eso en el oído, no pude mas y quise gritar en ese momento.

PAPAAAAAAAAA- grite con todas mis fuerzas, ese sonido se escuchó por todo el palacio y mucho mas porque yo estaba dentro de él.

El me tapó la boca para que no volviera a gritar pero ya era demasiado tarde, divise a mi padre a lo lejos, estaba volando desesperadamente hacia donde había escuchado el grito, así que aprovechè ese momento y fui corriendo donde mi padre para abrazarlo.

Estas bien Mikan?- preguntó desesperado, pues claro, era na primera vez en toda mi vida que estaba con miedo.

Sí - dije para luego mirar al policía y decidí decirle a mi padre lo que pasó - Papá, este señor tuvo el descaro de perseguirme y de llamarme asesina.

Solo dije la verdad, estuve haciendo lo que todo policía real hace- dijo con naturalidad, es decir que llamar asesina a alguien inocente es legal.

De que estas hablando Antonio?- dijo mi padre aterrado, así que se llamaba Antonio, pero ¿por qué mi padre sabía su nombre?

Mire esta foto su alteza!- dijo mostrandole esa maldita foto, en la cual estaba Saikano y yo, según, parecía que lo estaba apuñalando cuando en realidad le estaba quitando la daga, por Dios, mi padre tenía que creerme, noté que aún no creía lo que veía es mas parecía... ¿decepcionado de mí?.

Mikan...¿tu lo mataste?- preguntó él, esperen ¿cómo es posible que ni mi propio padre me creyera?

Claro que no, el verdadero asesino huyó dejando el cuchillo en la barriga de Saikano y yo solo quería quitarse la, lo juro- dije llorando pero el solo mostraba una mirada severa.

La traje porque recordé la promesa que le hizo a su difunta esposa- dijo ese estúpido policía metiche, pero esperen un minuto...¿de qué promesa estaba hablando?

Ya lo sé...gracias Antonio- dijo mi padre, ¿por qué rayos le daba las gracias, y de que promesa hablan?

Papá te estoy diciendo la verdad, tienes que creerme- dije desesperada, no podía dejar que Antonio se saliera con las suyas. En ese momento mi padre se acercó a mí y me dió una cachetada.

Era la primera vez que me pegaba y fue muy doloroso, no me dolio el golpe, sino la razón por lo que lo hizo, no puedo creer que no crea en su hija y crea en un extraño, me dolía, sinceramente...me dolía.

Yo no estoy criando asesinas- dijo con una voz fría y apagada, definitivamente habia llegado a mi límite.

TE ODIO!- grite sin pensarlo dos veces y salí corriendo hacia la puerta principal, pude escuchar a mi papá gritando "Antonio atrapala y encierrala " por lo cual me empezó a doler más.

DETENTE AHÍ ASESINA!- gritaba detrás de mí, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta pero me tropeze y caí, en ese momento el se paró victorioso atrás de mí - por fin te tengo...asesina.

NOOOOOO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y cerré los ojos y sentí que desaparecía. Cuando abrí los ojos no estaba en el palacio, estaba en el parque del pueblo, pero ¿cómo era posible?.

Estás bien Mikan?- dijo una voz, al voltearme me dí cuenta que era Chitose, él es mi mejor amigo, desde pequeño ha cuidado de mi junto con mi mejor amiga Hotaru, el poder esencial de el es la tele transportación , lo que me paso ahora a mí y su poder especial es el robo de poderes, es decir que si el quisiera, podria robarse todos los poderes fuertes que exisitieran pero él no es ambicioso.

Si- respondí pero era obvio que eso era mentira, me sentía fatal, pero una duda me invadió - como sabías que estaba en problemas?

Lo supuse!-dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que me estremeciera. un poco pero no dije nada, ahora solo pensaba en escapar rápido de este lugar.

Muchas gracias!- dije para luego salir corriendo, o bueno, eso tenía planeado hacer pero Chitose me agarró el brazo, lo cual me dejó sorprendida. Pasa algo?

No, es solo que estoy preocupado por ti - dijo y eso me hizo sentir mejor - A donde irás?

Iré a... - pero antes de que pudiera contestar noté una mancha de sangre en su ropa, casi como mi vestido estaba, y al ver esto, no pude evitar recordar el asesinato de Saikano- Que re pasó en la ropa? Te lastimaste?

Esto? Bueno...es es...es que...- rayos ¿por que tartamudeaba tanto?- Es que al venir rápido aquí para tele transportarte me caí y me lastime el brazo y de ahí me sequè la sangre en mi ropa jeje.

Esta bien...como te decía, iré al bosque en busca de refugio- dije sin pensarlo dos veces, ya no tenia tiempo para pensar en que le habia pasado aunque debo admitir que esa teoría no estuvo nada convincente para mí.

Esta bien Mikan...cuidate- dijo con una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras que me hacían sentir mejor.

Todo iba bien pero de repente divise algo a lo lejos, era el tonto de Antonio y con su patrulla de policías, rayos, no me dejaran tranquila nunca.

Ay no! Que haré? Ahi vienen- dije nerviosa pues no quería que me capturaran fácilmente aunque halla sido orden de mi padre.

Corre Mikan...yo los distraigo!- dijo sin pensarlo a lo que yo respondi con un "pero", no importaba cuanto hablara, él no me haría caso- HUYE AHORA!

En ese momento no dije nada mas y empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude aunque no servia para nada, pues ellos tenían alas y yo piernas y para colmo el bosque aún estaba lejos ...¿que haré?

Tonta, siempre te metes en problemas- dijo una voz que se me hacia conocida...¿podrá ser? Alze mi cabeza y vi que era HOTARU, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente mi casi hermana. Su poder esencial es que puede lanzar poderes electricos y así lastimar gravemente a sus enemigos, y su poder especial aún no se descubre.

Hotaru ¿viniste por mí? - pregunté con una sonrisa nostálgica pero ella no respondió y me cogió la mano haciendo que vuele con ella.

Así llegaremos mas rapido- dijo sin mirarme y ahí empezamos a volar las dos juntas, definitivamente se sentía tan bien pero hubo una duda que me invadió.

Hotau ¿cómo sabían Chitose y tú todos los problemas que tuve el día de hoy?- pregunté esperando que hotaru me pudiera responder, pude notar que Hotaru se puso nerviosa.

A mi me lo contó el mismo Chitose pero cuando le pregunté lo mismo, cambio rapidamente de tema- dijo ella, pero si eso era lo único que pasaba...¿por que tan nerviosa?

Decidí no decir nada pues ya estábamos llegando al bosque y necesitaba escapar lo mas rápido posible.

Hotaru bajame! - dije sin chistar y Hotaru lo hizo aunque un poco sorprendida.

Segura que no quieres que te lleve al bosque volando?- preguntó ella de repente, la verdad es que ganas no me faltaron pero ya no quería meterla en problemas.

No te preocupes por mí... gracias por todo Hotaru- dije de manera sincera y ella me sonrió de la misma manera , eso me hizo muy feliz.

En ese momento me viré y vi el bosque, era tenebroso y siniestro, tenía miedo pero no podía dejar que eso me detuviera, vi a Hotaru por ultima vez, quien me veía con una sonrisa, y después de eso corrí hacia el bosque sin saber lo que me esperaba...

 **FIN POV MIKAN...**

En ese momento, Mikan entro temerosa al bosque, pues ese parecía un lugar perturbador y hacía que ella tuviera escalofrío en su piel...

Suerte Mikan... la necesitarás - dijo Hotaru con un tono de preocupación muy elevado y por eso tambien pensó que era lo que tenía que hacer - _te encontraré Mikan...lo juro..._

Cerca de ese lugar, estaba el chico que mató a Saikano observando todo con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios, saco un teléfono y marcó un número.

Hola- dijo el chico con una sonrisa perturbadora y trágica.

 _Hola jefe, ¿sucede algo?-_ contestó una voz ya conocida, al parecer, ese asesino tenía un cómplice.

Si...escapó, la tonta se las ingenió para escapar con su mejor amiga- dijo el chico con un poco de enojo.

 _¿Quiere que vaya por ella señor?-_ dijo la voz del teléfono, tratando de Ser de ayuda.

No te preocupes, iré yo mismo, y atrapare a Mikan cueste lo que cueste- dijo el chico y después de eso empezó a reír sin parar, al parecer estaba emocionado.

 _Entonces...buena suerte jefe , yo hablaré con el rey Tsubasa para comunicarle esto -_ dijo la voz nuevamente, pero esto ya estaba algo confuso...¿qué tenía que ver el padre de Mikan en esto?

Si, hazlo, ya que si tenemos al rey de nuestro lado, hay que aprovechar - fijo ese asesino con una sonrisa amarga.

 _Lo haré, entonces me despido jefe...adiós -_ dijo esa persona desconocida y después de eso colgó el teléfono.

Adiós - dijo el chico y después de eso empezó a reírse como loco mientras pensaba - _Ya verás Mikan, no solo me robaré tu poder, sino que también serás mi novia jajajajajaja_

Después de todo esto, el dejó de reírse y empezó a hacer otras cosas.

Mientras tanto en el palacio...

El rey estaba deprimido, pues no soportaba la idea de que su hija fuera una asesina y mucho menos quería cumplir la promesa de su antigua esposa, de repente sonó su teléfono y deprimido y todo, decidió contestar.

Hola!- dijo el rey sin ánimos, pues no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada.

 _Hola su alteza-_ dijo la misma persona de la llada anterior, es que en serio no se cansaba de hacer daño a la gente.

Ah eres tú! - dijo sin ánimos nuevamente- se te ofrece algo?

 _Solo venía a decirle y a asegurarle que haremos lo posible por encontrar a su hija-_ dijo esa persona tratando de sonar amable.

Ah que bien! Encuentren a esa asesina lo mas rápido posible!- dijo amargamente, eso sorprendió un poco a la voz del teléfono.

 _Qué hacemos después de encontrarla?-_ dijo la voz con un aspecto alegre, como que si quisiera algo cruel para Mikan.

Denle la pena de muerte!- dijo el rey sin pensarlo dos veces, eso sorprendió harto a la persona, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la "pena de muerte" significaba simplemente muerte, es decir, que Mikan morirá cuando la encuentren.

 _Está seguro su alteza?-_ dijo esa voz con algo de duda, asi que por eso decidió preguntar de nuevo.

Nunca estuve tan seguro!- dijo el rey sin sentimiento, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser que el rey quisiera mata a su propia hija...¿con qué propósito?

 _Esta bien, como usted diga su alteza...hasta luego-_ dijo la Voz y dicho esto, colgó nuevamente su teléfono

El rey no dijo nada y se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de ahí, se quedó pensando por un rato y después de eso, sin quererlo, derramó una lagrimos en su ropa, se notaba que este caso lo perturbaba demasiado y lo hacía sentir mal.

Perdonamè Mikan, perdón por no poder protegerte- dijo el rey llorando en ese asiento, siguió llorando y llorando pensando en su hija y después de unos minutos, el rey se quedó profundamente dormido por el cansancio que tenía...

 **POV MIKAN...**

Estaba muy cansada, ya no aguantaba más, este bosque te da una fea sensación y por alguna razón, me estoy decayendo, no puede ser, estoy a punto de desmayarme, ¿qué haré?.

Me recostè en el piso pero eso no funcionó, me siento mal, no puedo ni conmigo misma, alguien salveme por favor.

Señorita ¿está usted bien?- dijo una voz...esperen ¿UNA VOZ?.

Traté de ver quien se trataba pero no me daban las fueras, sentí que me cogió entre sus brazos y me cargó, trate de oponerme pero era inútil.

No se preocupe, puede confiar en mí - dijo el chico caminando y obviamente llevandome encima de él, esas palabras por alguna razón me tranquilizaron pero aún cargaba esta duda...¿quién era ese chico?...

 **Un pequeñísimo adelanto del siguiente cap..**

 **-No crees que eres demasiado grandecita como para usar polkas de ositos de panda?**

 **-Polkas de ositos de...? ...PERVERTIDOOOOO.**

 **...**

 **-SI tienes el poder de hielo...¿por qué no lo usaste en contra de todos los policías que te rodearon?**

 **-Pues verás...**

 **...**

 **Nota 1: En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá porqué Mikan no usó sus poderes contra los policías.**

 **Nota 2: En el siguiente Cap conoceremos a Natsume y a Ruka.**

 **Nota 3: Es mi primer fic de gakuen alice y ademas no soy tan experta en escribir fics, pero espero que les guste o al menos se entretengan, si les gustó comenten, esperaré con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **Eso es todo, esperen el siguiente capitulo...SAYOUNARA..**


End file.
